mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-15617-20130202184944/@comment-15617-20130203015203
What a nice response! Gradual vs Radical growth...I can see why someone would feel this was too big a change, too quick/soon....now, granted, will Twilight remain an Alicorn by the end of this episode? Their is definitely going to be some gradual growth, at some level...we know Twilight isn't of the same physical size as Celestia and Luna...really, beyond the wings and the regalia, she looks the same as before -- so while she is going to make a big leap, it's not necessarily as big as it could be....even if she makes the permanent leap to an Alicorn, it seems to only be something that, at least physically, resembles Cadance....if Twilight's destiny is to be as great (physically and presumably magically) as Celestia, then she still has a ways to go....if the transformation within this episode is temporary, and only gives us a sneak-peak of what she will become, the journey becomes even longer. I also heard the theory of Twilight simply becoming a "lesser" alicorn like Cadence, if you have that idea....that she will be the Princess of Friendship which will be her domain; sounds interesting. Off-topic for a second, but on the issue of immortality....Indefinite lifespan is probably a better term - Immortality means an infinite lifespan...that no matter what happens whatsoever (including whatever you do to yourself), you will not die period - an indefinite lifespan takes aging/disease and other natural causes out of the equation, but it's still possible for you to die from other causes...Celestia was, presumably, hurt by Chrysalis, so it's still possible for her to be put in, perhaps even, mortal danger, as hard as that might be given no doubt to her other godlike attributes. Anyway, semantics aside, before I go any further, in my defense, I would like to say that my words were not intended to be criticism.....I was addressing other people's remarks, and giving my reasoning for why I think their is more to be excited by this then people think, but I wasn't necessarily criticizing anyone...at least, that's not how I tried to appear. The length of my words was because their was alot I felt that needed saying. I'm not sure what other faulty assumptions you are referring too, or what am I by being "true blue-eyed". On the issue of "does Twilight deserve this?"....perhaps it's not fair to use this, but it does seem like they are creating the mythos around the idea that a Princess (does that corrolate with becoming an Alicorn? In Twilight's case anyway, it seems to be that way, unless she was destined to become an Alicorn anyway) is something you 'earn'...which, if that's the case, will mean they will have no choice but to justify how Twilight earned her role...otherwise, it makes no sense. Becoming an Princess according to the EW article, earning that role....means using your gifts to help everyone, and supposedly not everyone can become that...now, that partly has to do with many people simply not wanting to live that sort of life, nor having the means....and given that their are undoubtedly all sounds of Ponies that live good lives for the betterment of society, what makes Twilight so exceptional? Undoubtedly, as the synopsis says, their's some destiny involved somewhere... there has to be -- perhaps that may seem like a cop-out, but going by what the article says...simply being a good pony can't be enough -- it seems like a "right place at the right time" sort of thing....I feel that being a Princess doesn't necessarily corrolate with being an Alicorn, because, surely the most philanthropic pony who must surely end up becoming a Princess, if they lack the raw power, would still get the job right? Twilight, in any case, seems to have drawn up all the right straws....does that seem like a cop-out? That somewhere, she was destined to become this? Perhaps, I can see if that if your critique is that she didn't deserve this....and really, perhaps she didn't -- after all, if this episode is all about rewriting Destiny because everybody's cutie-marks were switched, then perhaps Twilight's destiny really wasn't any of these things happening at all... The synopsis seems to imply that it's the act itself of writing her own magic that is what "fulfilled" her destiny and paved the way for her change, versus the change being accidental on her part or even deliberate in an attempt to fix her spell...the synopsis doesn't even seem to imply that she was effected by the reversal like everyone else supposedly (intended?)... It does seem, again, like everything is being set up so that Twilight was meant to achieve this change sooner or later - that it was her destiny from the start; Celestia certainly seems to have been aware (leaving the Elements of Harmony with her, and reforming Discord...and really everything else that has happened) and has been secretly molding her for the job (this reversal spell could even have been intended by Celestia; such a chaotic situation has Discord as back-up to help her)...how do you balance that with her 'deserving' it? Honestly, It's hard to say....with something like Destiny, it's hard for actual merit or growth to fit in somewhere, especially since it seems, again, that Twilight was being destined for the position from the beginning and if she were fulfilling pre-requisites for the job, she was doing it unknowingly....so really, this is all going to be thrusted right in front of her without her really having a choice but to say 'yes' and dealing with it...unless she tried to reverse her own destiny in order to have a more normal life again, which sounds like a cool idea; your point still stands however....that, contrast to what the EW article said...Twilight seems like she was going to become an Alicorn no questions asked, and she was lucky enough to have everything to maximize that (including raw power), nor was she ever aware...so the whole idea of her earning or growing into the role, feels as far as you can get. The thing is....as I went into, their is alot of potential for development into the overall mythos of the show; going into the Alicorns, world-building and so on....so, they would really have no choice but to ground out all these little details as they move forward -- not only would we finally learn more in general, but it would be a chance to settle all of these questions - that's what I'm at least hoping for anyway, and something to be excited about. That their is simply too much we don't know, and we should hope for the best, really was the main point behind everything anyway..I responded to, what I felt, were the biggest sources of criticism because I felt they weren't all that sensible...that their is actually alot more to be excited about then people think, and this could turn out to be better then good; their is only so much we could take from the EW article, no matter how much we dissect it (it's nice that people are employing critical thinking but I don't think it was intended to be analyzed so deeply; otherwise, they would have been better on the details), and the staff have months till Season 4 to ground out all the details and present everything in such a way that is favorable to as many people as possible (hence, my optimism...even if this was forced on the writers, we should trust them to try and turn this around as best as they can, and they have plenty of time for that)....in a way, people seem to forget that and put too much onto this one episode when their is all of S4 to develop and further the concerns that people may have -- Is it still possible for this to become a humongous disaster? Of course....I'm not a fortune teller, anymore then anybody else; that we don't know what's going to happen, is why I repeatedly said we should hope for the best rather then be pessimistic...the canon is going to go against somebody's head-canon sooner or later, and we should enjoy the ride for what it is, even if we don't like the routes they choose...as before, we always have the fanon to return to and to make the stories and world we would have preferred to see.